The Schoolix
by Cato Baits
Summary: This is a story... where instead of Neo and Agents... its kids and teachers... if you like the idea... come up with names for the crew... i cant even think of a kid name for cypher... so far... i have... well just read the story...
1. Wake up Nemo

I do not own the matrix... but who said this had anything to do with the matrix? I didnt... but... just in case any... suspicion.... for any reason.. or paragraph in my story has anything that sounds like it has something to do with the matrix... this is what this is for... you know what i mean? Dont rush me... i will start writing the stary whenever the hell i want to.... dont rush... okay then... dont gotta be a bitch about it... oh... so your a guy... okay then... dont be an asshole... *smiles* i had to edit the story... fuck... but i took your advices... and um... well.. i had to rename the characters... cuz... those were just ppl i know... but... here is the first chapter revised... im adding more... on this chapter... as a bonus... you know... but whatever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A teenage girl dressed in black clothes is sitting at a desk... inside what seems to be a classroom... she is typing on a computer... she wears black shorts... she has small purple glasses... and she has black lipstick and nails... then the room door opens ... she keeps typing... four children walk in... safety patrol... the obvious leader...   
  
the fat boy says "Get up, your comin' with us.," he moves toward her at a quick pace for a child of this stature...   
  
"Stand up, and put your hands behind your head" the girl in black gets up and puts her hands behind her head, the fat boy goes to grab her arm... she quickly turns around, she grabs his wrist in turn and kicks his elbow... inverting it... then she punches his nose, she lets go of his snapped arm and jumps into the air... maybe as high as his head... and she kicks him in the stomach... he flies into another student and they both hit into the door leading out of the room, the other two start throwing books at her... she runs along the wall and jumps off, she gets to the guard nearest the door and grabs his book arm... she turns him around and ends up in a crouching position... then she throws the book at the other student... he falls to the ground... she then proceeds to kick the last guard over her shoulder in his head... he falls to the ground...  
  
We now see one teacher walking into the school he has maybe five or six safety patrol following him...  
  
The girl looks around the room once more... she adjusts her glasses on her nose... and moves her lip ring around... she has her cel phone out and she is talking to someone...   
  
"Doofius, the line was traced... i dont know how..." a geeky black kid voice quickly interups her...   
  
" I know... they cut the phoneline.. there's no time... you're going to have to get to another exit..." she looks around cautiously and asks   
  
"Are there any teachers?" he answers mono-tone   
  
"Yes," "Goddamnit..." he quickly speaks   
  
"You are going to have to focus Gothity... there is an exit on Wells and lake..."   
  
  
  
she asks him just as quickly "You mean the old construction site?"   
  
he answers "Yes..." she says "Alright..." "Go..." she walks into the hall... and looks at the stairs... the teacher and the safety patrol just make it as she walks out... she starts to run down the hall... they chase her... she opens a door at the end of the hall... after taking a turn... she opens it and looks down into the alley... another teacher stands there... she runs up the fire escape route... she gets to the roof and runs along it... the group chasing her... she then jump over a small gap... they all follow... one of the patrols almost falls into the hole... she gets to the edge of the roof... and jumps... running through the air... she lands... rolling as she does... the teacher lands soon after and she hides... she starts to run... and she dives... spiralling through the air... she breaks through a window... and she turns as she flies down some stairs... she has two books held in her hands... she has them pointed at the window...   
  
"Get up Josie... just get up.." she says to herself... she quickly gets up and runs out the door leading to the construction site... she looks at the exit... a green porti-potti... she watches a school bus turn around... like a car in one of those action movies... it revs up... and they both quickly go for the potti... she makes it... and a flushing noise is heard... the bus rams into the potti... spilling the contents... all three of the teachers stand over the remains of the toilet...   
  
one of the teachers speak, "She got out..."   
  
the leader answers "It doesnt matter..."   
  
the other teacher asks in a way... that it seems he is not asking "The informant is real..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"We have the name of their next target..." the teacher who hadnt spoken now speaks...  
  
"His name is Nemo..."   
  
"We need a search run..."  
  
"It has already begun..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A younger teen is sleeping at a computer... he looks slightly overweight... not enough to make him really fat... on the computer scree there is a search going on a school website... it switches to another school website... they all have something to do with a geeky looking trench coat wearing, skinny, black kid... then the screen goes black... it pops up green letters...  
  
Wake up Nemo... the boy wakes up... and scratches his brown head of hair... he looks at the screen... the schoolix has you... follow the white rabbit nemo... he presses various random buttons... and the computer looks like its going ot reboot...   
  
"Mother fucker..." then it pops back up on the screen... more words go on... you fucking geek, dont fuck with me today, im not in the fucking mood, i'm PMSing and everything, okay, so just listen or i will kick your geek a... the words stop... you get the point dont you, okay?  
  
"okay.." good, as i was saying, follow the white rabbit... knock knock nemo... someone knocks on his door... he opens it... and there is a geeky red head kid... he looks at Nemo...   
  
"Your late..." the kid points to a girl he is holding her shoulder..."It was her fault, do you got it?" Nemo looks at him for a brief moment, then he says "one second," he closes the door, then he goes to a book... he opens it... and he takes out what looks like a cheat sheet... he goes to the door... "do you got the money?" the kid pulls out what looks to be twenty dollars from his wallet... he hands it to Nemo in exchange for the papers...  
  
"You look pale, i mean paler than usual," he looks at Nemo for a second in silence "you should come with us, its gonna be fun," he smiles reassuringly... "No, i have school tomorrow..." the girl looks at him... she turns to the red head, and then she turns her head to Nemo... "Yea, its gonna be great, trust me..." Nemo starts to answer, then realizes a white tatoo on her back, it looks like a turtle... that would have to do... "Yea, yea sure..."   
  
At the party Nemo stands alone... he listens to the music the DJ has on... Linkin Park, Crawling... Gothity walks up to him...  
  
"Hello Nemo..." he looks at her,   
  
"Hey," he says to her... awkwardly... she talks to him   
  
"I'm Gothity," his eyes get wide "You mean the gothity... the one that cracked the free school lunch payments?" she keeps a strait face... "That was a few months ago..." she starts to smile... then she is void of all emotion... she gets up to his ear...   
  
"I know what you are looking for, I was looking for it at one time," he answers...  
  
"Doofius..." she looks highly pissed...   
  
"No you moron, the schoolix," she shakes her head dissaprovingly...  
  
"Oh.. yea.. go ahead..." he says this and she starts talking again...  
  
"When he found me... he told me it wasnt the schoolix i was looking for... it was an answer... its the question.. its the question that brought you here... its the question.. that drives us..." a loud ringing starts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He wakes up to the most annoying alarm clock in the world... he punches it... it hits the wall and busts open... "fuckin' cheap ass mother fuckin' alarm clock..." he mumbles as he gets dressed...  
  
In the ISS room... we see the ISS teacher talking to Nemo...   
  
"Mr. Bushwack, this school is one of the leading schools in the county, we function because each student works together as a whole, when a student gets out of line, we need to disipline that student, or the school falls apart, you think that you are special Mr. Bushwack, you think that you can break the rules and not have consequences like everyone else, do you uderstand Mr. Bushwack?" he mumbles a yes and walks out...   
  
later he is in his cubicle in ISS... this seems to be a richer school... the kid that always delivers the notes/ all the other shit walks to Nemo, he shows him a package... and Nemo signs for it the kid leaves and Nemo opens up the package... he pops out a cel phone... and a geeky kid voice comes out of the receiver...  
  
"Hello, Nemo, do you know who this is?" he asks the question in a tone that suggests that he already knows the answer and if Nemo doesnt then he will sound like an idiot...  
  
"Doofius..."  
  
"They are coming for you Nemo, i dont know why, if they knew what i knew, you would already be in detention, look over your cubicle, by the door," Nemo follows instructions, and sees a three teachers... he ducks down...   
  
"Holy shit..." Nemo says this quietly...   
  
"Yes..." Doofius tries to sound masculine... it doesnt work at all... he even sounds more geeky... "you have to get out of there, there is an empty cubicle across the hall, you must go there..."   
  
"How do you know a..." Nemo starts to speak... but Doofius cuts him off...  
  
"Shut up..." Nemo now wants to kill the geek... just for the voice... he hears the teachers coming and he goes to get up... he trips on his shoe lace and falls into the cubicle across the hall... just as the teachers are turning the corner...   
  
"How did you know the cubicle was empty?" Nemo asks this as he lands in a gum wad...  
  
"That cubicle is always empty, its full of gum, spitballs, and other stuff, that used to be food," Nemo looks around and gets out of the cubicle quickly... he runs into the bathroom and pukes in the toilet... then Doofiius talks into the phone...   
  
"There is a ladder... it leads the ten feet to the ground..." Nemo walks to the ledging... then he looks down... its actually more of a thirty foot drop...   
  
"I thought you said it was only ten feet?" he almost yells into the phone...  
  
"That was to boost your confidence... you know?" the geeky voice now more annoying...  
  
"I want the truth, not to be told a thirty foot drop was ten foot," he is mad... they argue for a while about the height... then Gothity cuts them off...  
  
"Okay you jackasses, shut the fuck up, Nemo, use the fucking ladder to get to the roof, and dont complain," he starts to do as instructed... then a wind hits the phone out of his hand...   
  
"Shit... i cant do this..." he willingly turns himself into the teachers,   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... this is all i could stand to write... okay? I needed a break... i was chatting with someone... and if you dont like the names... then dont read a spoof... you send me one fucking flame... and i will shove the red pill right up your ass... okay... and noone likes that except a faggot... and some dont even like that... okay? *smiles evilly* oh... and i killed the booing person... i coudnt let him live... 


	2. You have been Booged

Well... since i got the first four reviews... i have decided to write another chapter... if you havent gotten this far... that means that you havent rread the first chapter revised... if you read the part where the girl beats up the patrol's... then read the rest... but here is chapter two...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We see Nemo sitting in a chair... he is in a white interrogation room... the same three teachers are there... the main teacher pulls out a manilla folder... its not more than a few centimeters thick... he starts to unbind it... he looks down toward it...   
  
"Mr. Bourgeois, as you can tell, we have been watching you for some time now," he now looks at Nemo...   
  
"it seems you live two lives, one life your name is Brian A. Bourgeois, you are a good student, you make passing grades, and you take out the garbage for your mother," he raises an eyebrow... then he quickly begins again,   
  
"and in the other life, you are a cheater, alias Nemo," he shows no emotion..." one of these lives has a future, and the other does not,"  
  
"Okay, lets cut the bullshit, you want me to stop helping kids pass school, that is what you are saying, that seems, well," he starts to feel stumped, he hides it, then he looks brightly at the teacher...  
  
"hows this, i give you the finger," he does, his fingers are long, this one sticks out... the teacher eyes it, he looks as if he wants to break it off...  
  
"and you give me my phone call..." the teacher smiles...  
  
"And what use is a phone call, if you are unable to speak..." duct tape starts to form from Nemo's mouth... he stares widely at the teacher... he grabs at his face and mumbles... the teacher smiles evilly at Nemo... then the other two grab nemo... they pull off his shirt... its a button up dark yellow japanese shirt... the main teacher grabs a small test tube... something small and green wriggles around in it... he opens the tube onto Nemo's stomach and the thing quickly goes into his belly button...   
  
Nemo wakes up... he looks at his alarm clock.... hadnt he broken it... oh well.... must have been a bad dream... his phone rings... it is raining outside... he answers the phone... "Hello Nemo, meet me at willis and bradley...." she calls out a random street name...   
  
Nemo is now under a bridge... a car pulls up... the door opens and he gets in... the girl in the front seat instantly turns around and points a book at him... he freezes...  
  
"What the fuck are you gonna do with that?" he looks at her oddly... then Gothity opens up his shirt... looking at his overweight stomach... she looks kind of dissapointed... then she pulls out a machine looking device...  
  
"What the hell?" Nemo asks and he starts to get scared... she leeches it onto his stomach and it pins on... he cringes... then she looks at a camera... she sees the thiing from the night before...  
  
"Damn, we thought you were booged," she looks at the odd thing... it starts to move and the girl in the front seat... with a russian accent starts to talk...  
  
"Your going to lose it..."  
  
"No im not..." she moves a joystick around and presses a button... and electric shock is sent onto Nemo's belly... he cringes... then she says...  
  
"Clear..." the odd booger like thing pops into a test tube...  
  
"Holy shit, that things real!!!" he watches her empty it out the window... it moves on the ground... and dies... the car stops by what looks to be an abandoned apartment complex...   
  
They walk up endless stairs and go into a room... Nemo sits down and he looks at Doofius... they both sit in red chairs... Doofius opens a pill box... he puts tow pills in his hands... one pill in each... one pill is red.... the other blue...  
  
"Choose the blue pill and you wake up in your bed... and believe... whatever you want to belive... take the red pill... and see how far down the turtle hole goes..." Nemo looks hesitant... he grabs the red pill... and he swallows it... he hadnt recognized the conveniantly placed glass of water... he then looks at it... he looks pained... he takes a gulp of the water... then Doofius stands him up... they walk into another room... their are lots of teens in the room... he looks at them... then he looks at the equiptment... he looks at Gothity...   
  
"You set up all this?" she nods her head... Nemo sits down in a chair... they set up stuff on his temples... and then he looks at an open Bible... he looks at it oddly... it looks like the whole book has been ripped... it starts to mend... he looks around at everyone... he starts to mumble something... they just look at him... he touches the book... then a white color starts to cover his skin...  
  
"God, its cold, so cold..." the others look at monitors... they talk to each other in what sounds to be elvish...   
  
"Now!!" Doofius's geek voice commands... then everything goes black...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nemo wakes up in a pool of pink liquid... he has stuff all over his body... he looks around... giant electric sparks are flying everywhere... he looks at the millions of other pools of pink liiquid... he sees that there are teens and young children all around in the pools... his eyes go wide... then a robot flies up to him...  
  
"Hello sir, i am KCC the killer bot..." it pops out a giant what appears to be a drill without a head and it goes for the back of Nemo's head... Nemo falls into the pool... and then all the other wires pop out with a loud noise... he falls and the pool empties out... he then lands in a giant pool of water... a claw comes down... and it picks up Nemo's naked body... it brings him into a bright light... where his fate is to be seen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
as i said before... if you like it... then review... i shall be tolerant of flames today... im in a good mood... though i have to clean the kitchen... but you all seem to be nive people... and if you odnt like the way i spell shit... then shove it... i want to hear about the story... and how i did... not how you want to see it... fut whatever... just review... 


End file.
